1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary opening and closing mechanism, and more particularly, to an auxiliary opening and closing mechanism adapted for facilitating opening and closing operations of a display module and a host module, and a portable electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable electronic device, such as a notebook computer, usually utilizes a pivoting mechanism for pivotally connecting a display module and a host module thereof, so that the display module can be pivotally folded or unfolded relative to the host module. When it is desired to fold the display module relative to the host module at a horizontal position, a gravity of the display module overcomes a resistance torque of the pivoting mechanism for driving the display module to move toward the host module. Therefore, the display module and the host module can be attached to each other closely. However, when it is desired to fold the display module relative to the host module at a non-horizontal position, such as a vertical position, the gravity of the display module cannot overcome the resistance torque of the pivoting mechanism, so that the display module and the host module cannot be attached to each other closely and are spaced from each other, which affects an aesthetic appearance of the portable electronic device and causes inconvenience of carrying.